Magma
Must See Episodes * Growing Pains * the Beast of Bayville * Walk on the Wild Side Personality Amara is super sweet, but sometimes a little naive, due to her sheltered upbringing. But she always tries, and is a fan of trying new things, and very open to what America has to offer. Physical appearance Amara has dark brown hair and eyes, with tanned skin. Powers Amara is a mutant with geothermal powers. These grant her the ability to control the movement of the earth and tectonic plates, even to the extent of causing seismic upheaval. She can also call fourth molten rock from the earth's core, producing projectiles composed of lava or miniature volcanoes. When using her powers, Magma typically assumes an energized from that emits intense light and heat. She can also create orbs of fire-like substance and use them as projectiles or sorce of light Early Life & Shadowcat in a training session.]] Amara's entire adolescent life was spent on an island (Nova Roma) that was completely hidden from the rest of the world. As time and technology moved forward, her homeland did not. She is still learning to understand present-day technology (i.e. electricity, cars, computers, etc...). She was the only daughter to the King of Nova Roma, and at times acts like a little princess. Amara will often cover her lack of understanding with a "better than you" attitude, but she is truly a very good person. Amara is able to generate huge amounts of heat. When powered up she takes on a fire like appearance. She is also able to control lava and volcanoes. Season 2 One of the new recruits, Magma has the ability to create and project fire/heat. She doesn’t have a lot of confidence and often finds herself in situations she doesn’t want to be in, usually thanks to her friend Tabitha. One such incident had her becoming a member of the Bayville Sirens, a girl’s only crime fighting group. *'Fun & Games' At the start of the house party Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Robert talks with Amara. During the house party Bobby & Sam were sitting beside each other. Amara garbed Sam to dance with her. Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. *'Badda-Bing-Badda-Boom' Amara was the only new recruit not in the episode. Season 3 Season 4 When the X-Men and The Brotherhood joined together in an attempt to stop Mesmero from resurrecting Apocalypse, Shadowcat and Colossus, Tabitha, and Magma were all on the same team! Notes Amara and Jubilee are show to hit it off right away, & become fast friends. Other faces of Magma Uncanny_-_Magma.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Uncanny_-_Magma_II.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-treme_x-men_-_Magma_II.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic- (2001-2004) X-treme_x-men_-_Magma.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic- (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_Exiles_-_Magma.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Age_X_-_Magma.png|'Age X' Comic () Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008- +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-_Magma.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Magma.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Female Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Bayville Student